Slade Norman
Slade Norman is a superhuman from Reynoldsburg, Ohio, who attends Harwell's Institute. (Played by Comrade Squid) Biography Slade grew up in a fairly average manner, with seemingly little abnormality in his life. He was born to Robert and Michelle Norman, and shortly after followed by a younger sister named Isabelle. He became aware of his powers sometime during his pre-teen years, but he never told anybody outside of his immediate family. Every year, his family would travel to Winchester, Indiana, where most of his extended family lived, for Thanksgiving and Christmas. While he was there, he met his cousin Gretchen Norman, but the two weren't very close at the time. Unfortunately, tragedy struck when Slade was thirteen in the form of his father's death in a workplace accident. His mother was unable to financially support the family on her income alone, so Slade sought out employment as soon as he graduated High School, sacrificing his college education in the hopes Annabelle could achieve hers. Years later, he received the invitation to Harwell's, and decided to accept. Personality Slade is nothing short of an extremely outgoing and friendly person. He cares about others very naturally, and always seeks to be a helping hand a good influence. It's difficult to get him to dislike somebody, as he's cordial even to his enemies, though he does take a very stern view towards wrongdoers. Stern, but not angry. In his mind, nobody is beyond redemption. He has a very brotherly attitude towards others, striving to be a totem of strength for others to rely on, as well as a good friend. He functions naturally in a group, and always tries to prevent in-fighting and make sure everyone works together, reflecting his overall idealist nature. When the stakes are down, he seeks to protect those close to him, sometimes at his own expense, but he doesn't mind sacrificing himself to save the people he loves. At times, however, his strong and capable demeanor can be shattered, when an anxiety attack sets in. This is usually when bringing up his past, as he remembers a traumatic event, most likely the death of his father. When this happens, he prefers to seek solitude and be alone, in direct contrast to his normal behavior. Abilities Heat Control Slade has some control over his body temperature. While he cannot decrease it beyond the normal, he can increase it to degrees which would be impossible for most humans, to the point where skin can become scalding to the touch. The temperature of the area around him can be increased substantially as well, though the aura only extends roughly three feet around him in all directions. This ability exerts Slade's energy depending on how high he increases the temperature, so he can't use it forever. As a side-effect, extreme heat is less effective against him than most people. Smoke Generation Whenever physically exerting himself, or in states of duress or in high temperatures, Slade's body begins to automatically emit an odorless smoke. This smoke seems to originate from the sweat glands, and appropriately, it begins to emit in situations where most people would be sweating(extreme heat, stress, fear, etc.) Relationships Gretchen Norman Gretchen Norman is Slade's cousin through his father's side. They had seen each other at family gatherings, and they get along well. Lucille Lear Slade befriended Lucille Lear shortly before arriving at Harwell's, and the two have become very close. He tries his best to be a positive influence on her. Annie McCallister Annie is another friend of Slade's, introduced to him by Gretchen at the introduction banquet. He's still not too sure what to make of her, but he treats her as he would a close friend regardless. Michelle Norman Slade's mother. Her mental health deteriorated after the death of her husband, and she became unable to work in her grief, forcing Slade to seek employment. Isabelle "Iz" Norman The younger sister of Slade. Slade seems very protective of her, and wants to make sure she gets a good education. He seems to consider her childlike and innocent, and tries to provide for her as much as possible. Strengths * He has an infectiously likable personality. * He's outgoing and social, and easily makes friends. * Atheleticly built and physically strong. * He excels in a team. Weaknesses * His powers aren't very strong, and they tire him out easily. * He's very uncomfortable discussing his past. * Overburdens himself with other people's problems in attempts to help them. * Overprotective, scared of letting others take risks and puts himself in danger to ensure their safety. Trivia * His face claim is The Netherlands from Axis Powers Hetalia. * Slade claims that he and Gretchen used to play in the parks close to his home, and use handheld radios so they could talk without Isabelle overhearing. * His Hogwarts house is Gryffindor. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:HI Students Category:PyRobot